Space Squerdz
[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/103915559/ Space Squerdz]' is a retro shooting game on Scratch by MousieGames and theBISTinc. It was shared on May 7, 2016.' Gameplay Control Use WASD to control the space ship, Space to shoot. Bullet Power Holding space makes the bullet more powerful. The power increases 1 every 0.08 second. The maximum power is 60, after reaching the maximum power, the bullet will release by itself. The bullet power also decreases the speed of the spaceship, the formula is 5*0.9^Power. Low speed causes the spaceship to shake as it's unstable. Health The maximum health is 500 hp. At the beginning the health bar is at 100, each bonus live gives an extra 20 health. Health bar with more than 100 hp will change the color as below: However, the most health you can get in the game is 240 hp, so the Gold and the White bar are unused. Enemies Regular Boss Basic Info The boss of Space Squerdz has 100 hp, and the only way to deal damage to it is to hit the crystal core in the center. Minion Waves Waves Power-ups Other Game Mechanics Strategies Winning the Game Wave 1 Kill the UFOs with at least 5 power, you can get to the rightmost position to attack more precisely. Wave 2 Kill the blasters first, then kill the UFOs. Wave 3 Kill one of the blasters before they spin. Then kill all the blasters. The Iron UFOs drop lives, Kill them as fast as you can. then pick up the lives. Wave 4 Kill one of the Iron UFOs before the launchers come. If you have a shield, it doesn't mean you are invincible, you should still dodge the bullets as without a shield. To dodge the missiles, you should move back and forth, this requires some practice. Wave 5 Always kill the launchers with around 5 power. Wave 6 This wave is the hardest part of the game. you should always attack around 15 power, and you should still keep moving and dodge the missiles. You must get the lives and kill everything before the boss comes.Try to get the shield as early as you can. Boss This wave is actually easier than the Wave 6, if you are doing it the right way. Kill the first 2 iron UFOs, then hold space until the shield opens. New waves wouldn't come if the boss has been destroyed. So keep shooting the boss core until you win. Don't attack the iron launchers. If you have enough lives, you can ignore the enemies which are going to reach the edge, they won't make you lose. Getting Higher Points Beating enemies with bullets with higher power gives you more points, however, this way makes it harder to beat the game. the hypothetical highest score is (), and the lowest is (). In the first wave you can try to beat the ufo with highest power, because they don't attack you. In the next few waves and can beat the Blasters and Launchers first, than beat the ufos with highest power Other Tips Don't shot at the edges, or your will sometimes be not able to shoot (due to a bug). Record Gameplay Highscore Gallery =